theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie
Leslie is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a delicate flower who is in Miss Simian's class atElmore Junior High. He is Penny's cousin, as revealed in "The Flower." Appearance Leslie is a pink flower, similar in appearance to a daisy, who stays grounded in a blue flowerpot. He has a thin green stem coming out of the pot, which he uses to move his head around and two long leaves extend from his stem, which are used as his arms. Green stubby roots pop out under his flowerpot, and he uses them as feet. The inside of his mouth is colored purple, with a red tongue. In Season 2 onwards, he acquires eyebrows, like most other characters who received redesigns in the new season. In the early reel, Leslie's petals are colored baby-blue instead. Personality Leslie is gentle and while he can be hyper and creepy (similar toBanana Joe), he seems to be intelligent and wise. He can also be very effeminate and hangs out around the Treehouse Girls, possibly because Leslie is great at giving relationship advice. He plays the flute in the school band. Many people confuse him for a girl due to his feminine traits. He often says malapropisms (e.g., using "graceful" or "grapefruit" when he meant "grateful," or "condensation" instead of "conversation"). He appears to be a multi-instrumentalist; he is seen playing the violin in "The Sidekick," the saxophone in "The Fridge," and the flute in "The Triangle." Gallery New canvas by the1nkyg33k-d6rty6g.png Baton pass by tythetasmaniantiger1-d4ny5h3.jpg SoThatsApparentlyHisDog.png TheMystery62.jpg TheFlower16.png TheFlower_LeslieNakedTEST.png TheFlower17.png TheFlower_LeslieNakedTEST2.png Flw62.png Apology2.png ApologyThe4.png ApologyThe5.png Leslie_talking_on_the_phone.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-20h11m07s247.png S02E40 - Very Angry people.png Brs47.png BananaWhisper.png Butterfly14.png Countdown99.png Countdown100.png Countdown101.png Countdown103.png LeslieandDarwinatLunch.png RadioactiveZombies.png|Zombie MicGravesChase06.PNG THEGFT22.png Thegift8.JPG Snapshot - 20.png Snapshot - 25.png Snapshot - 26.png Snapshot - 28.png Student cheer.jpg LeslieSlap.png TheScam1.png S5E02_The_Stories_Leslie.png S5E04_The_Boredom_10.png S5E08 The Test 10.png In other countries In some episodes in France: Leslie is a male Fleur" ("The Flower"), and in others, he's a female Pression" ("The Pressure"). Trivia *He is one of two male characters that look and sound feminine, the others being Alan and Darwin. *In fact, the pronunciation used for his name is the feminine pronunciation to emphasize this. *It is revealed in "The Flower" that he and Penny are cousins. *Leslie plays the flute in the school band. *Contrary to this, Leslie was seen playing the saxophone in "The Fridge" and the violin in "The Sidekick." *In the European Spanish translation, he is often treated as a girl. *According to the episode "The Flower," Leslie does not have his own bedroom. *Although Leslie's a boy, in the episode "The Pressure," he was seen in the all girls club. *In the Mexican Spanish dub, Leslie is a female. It has since been corrected in season 2. *The fact that Leslie is a male character with an effeminate appearance and personality could be a reference to the fact that plants are, technically, both male and female. *Coincidentally, Leslie's facial expressions and voice are similar to Him from The Powerpuff Girls, another program from Cartoon Network. *It's revealed in "The Origins," that when he was younger, his face was covered, as he wasn't bloomed. *You can see Leslie hang out with the The Treehouse Girls even though he's a boy. Voice Actors *Kerry Shale (US/UK) *Andrea Kerekes (Hungary, Season 1) *Lehel Kisfalusi (Hungary, Season 2 onwards) Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:FanFiction Category:Female Characters